The present disclosure relates to a display device, in which an input-sensing unit capable of sensing a touch event from a user is provided.
Various display devices are being developed for use in multimedia devices such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation systems, gaming machines, and the like. A keyboard or mouse may be used as an input device of the display device. In certain embodiments, an input-sensing unit may be used as the input device of the display device.
The input-sensing unit may be configured to sense whether an object (e.g., a finger of a human) is in contact or touch with a screen of the display device. In the input-sensing unit, a touch event may be detected by various methods (e.g., a resistance-layer method, a photo-sensing method, a capacitance-sensing method, and an ultrasonic wave sensing method). In the capacitance-sensing method, a change in capacitance, which is caused when the object is touching the screen of the display device, is used to determine whether a touch event occurs.